A conversion LED which uses a calsine as the red luminescent substance is known from EP 1 696 016. A white LED is realized therewith using a blue LED and a yellow or green luminescent substance chosen from α sialon, Y2A15O12:Ce or (Y,Gd)2(Al,Ga)5O12:Ce.
EP-A 1 669 429 discloses a conversion LED which employs a blue chip together with special luminescent substance of the type (Sr,Ba),Si5N8:Eu in order to produce a white LED, wherein LuAG:Ce as well as similar luminescent substances which are co-doped with Ce and Pr are also used as additional luminescent substances to improve color rendering.